Harry's Mental Ward
by Kimble
Summary: It's summer after third year, and Petunia decides to get rid of Harry Potter and stop him from ever going back to Hogwarts legally.


Harry Potter had been home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for exactly one day. Down to the hour, minute, and second.

"Boy! Get your shoes on and get down here!"

Harry Potter heard his aunt's shriek and immediately complied. Normally he wouldn't even think about leaving the house; especially this early in the year – but he didn't want to anger his aunt and he knew that the closer he was to her physically the safer he was.

He trudged down the stairs with his tennis shoes on and presented himself to aunt.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"Come with me. We're going out."

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

Harry followed her out.

"Get in the car, boy."

Without complaining, he got into the back seat and buckled himself in.

After about an hour's silent ride, Harry dared to ask a question.

"Where are we going?"

Aunt Petunia smiled though Harry could not see it.

"You'll see when we get there, won't you?"

Harry fell asleep and woke about five hours later when he was woken by the car stopping in a parking garage.

Harry yawned and stretched after he got out of the car.

"So… where are we?"

Petunia didn't even bother to answer him.

"Follow me."

Harry shrugged and followed.

Three flights of stairs later, they appeared in front of a large building that looked suspiciously like a hospital.

"Don't ask questions."  
Harry nodded and followed her into the building.

Aunt Petunia went up to the receptionists' desk.

"I'm here to admit my nephew."

"Name?"

"Petunia Dursley."

"Very good. I have your nephew's file here."

She looked it over and nodded.

"Yes, it said you were to arrive today. Please wait with your nephew in the room second to the right down the first hall to the left. Someone will be with you shortly."

"Thank you for your help, ma'am."

She went to the proper room with Harry and sat down in the room where Harry sat tensely on one of the leather chairs in the small office.

"Aunt Petunia – what am I doing here? And what did you mean – admit?"

"I'm not saying anything until the attendant gets here. Then I'll explain everything."

"Fine."

Harry crossed his arms and slouched back.

About half an hour later, an attendant came in and shut the door.

"Thank you for your patience, Mrs. Dursley. When I read your reports about his odd behavior at home I became very concerned. I was glad you were able to get him here so quickly."

"I'm glad you could take him so quickly."

"Now, David Kendall."

He stuck out his hand but Harry ignored it.

The man shrugged and grabbed his arm, attaching a plastic wristband and fastening it so it couldn't come off.

"I don't suggest that you attempt to remove that or go outside the ward I will place you in without an adult. If you do, an alarm will go off and you will be escorted back to your ward and restrained for four hours. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Now, David. This silent treatment isn't going to help things. You're here because you have some serious problems, and you will be staying here for a month or longer until a place becomes open at St. George's center for youth. They specialize in youth with problems like yours."

Harry just glared at him.

"Alright Mrs. Dursley. You may leave. I think I've got it under control here. We will call you when he is transferred to St. George's in a month or so."

Petunia gave him an awkward hug and left the room.

"David. Come with me."

Harry assumed that he would have to get used to being called David Kendall.

He shrugged and followed the man, not aware of any escape routes at the moment. He'd figure out a way to get out of here – but for now he'd cooperate.

David followed the man up the stairs for two levels and came out on the third level.

He was led to the right and into a locked ward, which the man opened through a series of numbers on a keypad.

The man – whom was called Mr. Randolph, led him to a small one-person room with a bed, closet, cupboard, and desk with chair.

"Since you have nightmares, we decided to turn one of our isolation rooms into a room for you. It is sound-proofed, so you will not disturb any other patients."

David stared around him. He was expected to stay in here?

"You will stay in here at all times. Your meals will be brought in here; your therapist will meet you in here. Your restroom is through that doorway."

He pointed to a small door in the corner of the room.

"You are required to take a shower every day. You will not sleep except between the hours of 9:00 PM to 9:00 AM. It is your choice whether you sleep or not, but you are required to be in bed with the lights out. The clock is above the bathroom door. Anything else you want or need to know?"

David shook his head.

"Good."

Mr. Randolph turned around smartly and shut and locked the door behind him.

David shook his head again. There was no way he could get out of this place without using magic. Not that he had his wand with him anyway. He'd probably be expelled for trying anyways – so what was the point?

Besides – Dumbledore would find him soon enough.

Oh wait – he was here under an assumed name. That was going to make it a lot harder for him to be found – even by the most powerful wizard in the world. Though some would argue for Voldemort's case – he decided not to think about that.

He cursed himself for his stupidity – leaving his wand behind when going to an unknown destination.

David began pacing.

He paced for hours, going over and over again in his head what could have been.

(A/N We're in the summer after third year)

He could have lived with Sirius. He could have refused to go back to Privet Drive. He could have told Dumbledore how abusive the Dursley's were. He could have let Sirius and Remus killed Peter. No – that was a he should have.

After about two hours of this he sat down and put his head in his hands.

He decided to explore a bit.

He opened the cupboard and was surprised to find books on the top shelf, paper, mechanical pencils, and a binder on the second, along with a dictionary and a thesaurus.

On the last shelf was some regular white paper and a tub of freshly sharpened colored pencils and markers, along with a deck of cards and a solo-person game called Tricky Fingers.

Well, at least they hadn't left him with nothing to do.

He closed the cupboards and turned to the identical wooden closet, except without the shelves and it was about as tall as him rather than waist- high.

David opened the door and was surprised to find eight pairs of what looked like scrubs he had seen doctors wear when he was young. They were light blue. Also there was a matching robe and slippers. There were no shoes. Also there were new boxer shorts and socks, all the same color.

Wow. He was going to get sick of light blue really fast.

He sighed and was about to head for the shower when he heard the door opened.

A young lady of about 23 opened the door and came in bearing a tray of food.

"Not dressed yet, I see. I'll bring the food back in half an hour after you've showered and changed. Put your old clothes and shoes by the door, along with any jewelry you might be wearing, including that tatty old watch you've got on."

David nodded and sighed, going into the bathroom.

He quickly stripped and stepped into the shower, relieved that the water was warm when it hit him.

He stood under the water for about ten minutes before soaping up, rinsing off, and using the shampoo they had so graciously provided. (Ha!) He stood under the warm water for another couple of minutes before stepping out and grabbing the two towels that sat on a shelf above the toilet seat. He dried his hair with one and wrapped the other around his waist. David quickly dressed and sat down on his bed.


End file.
